The market for telecommunications cable and related products is in an over capacity state. The large number of suppliers of these products has put tremendous pressure on the industry to provide communications cable with increased performance at lower costs.
Optical communications cables consist essentially of a plurality of randomly placed optical communication fibers, typically in ribbon form, contained within a polymer jacket. Of course, other types of communications cables can have single optical fibers, bundled optical fibers, or tight-buffered optical fibers. The fibers are typically tight or loose buffered within a polymer tube contained within a portion of the jacket. One or more low profile flexible reinforcement members and stiff strength members may also be contained within a portion of the polymer jacket outside of the central tube or buffer tubes to provide support and prevent kinking of the communication fibers. These reinforcement members are applied by being wrapped helically around the inner core prior to outer jacketing (as in optical loose tube cable types) or are directly extruded into the jacket matrix (as in twisted copper telephone cable).
The low profile flexible reinforcements for cables are made in a wide variety of methods. Typically, these reinforcements are manufactured by first applying a binder and sizing containing a film former and oils or coupling agents to a glass strand and then applying a relatively heavy layer of a water-based, high molecular weight polymer latex or wax. The coated strands may then be introduced to the communications cables by known methods.
These coatings may impart many important properties to the low profile flexible reinforcements both during manufacture and after introduction to the cable. For example, these coatings prevent abrasion of the glass fibers during the combination with the reinforcement and during deployment. Also, these coatings prevent adhesion of the reinforcing fibers to the polymer jacket. These coatings may also impart adhesion if desired to the polymer jacket, for example, as is the case with polyvinyl chloride (PVC) jacketed communications cables. Additionally, these coatings can be super absorbent and can thus prevent water seepage from damaging the optical fibers.
One problem with presently available reinforcements is that they are relatively expensive to manufacture. For example, a relatively heavy layer of high molecular weight polymer latex or wax must be applied to the fibers in order to impart the mechanical properties necessary for optical and copper telecommunications cables. Also, these high molecular weight polymers have extremely high melt viscosities. Further, air can be trapped within the interstices of the fibers themselves after the introduction of the high molecular weight polymers, which can lead to premature degradation of the fibers and strand deficiencies. Also, because water-based high molecular weight coatings are typically used, a high-energy water-removal step is required before the fiber reinforcements can be introduced into the cabling. These water-based coatings, typically in emulsion form, are expensive as well.